La caída del Rey Exánime (banda ICC)
by Elein88
Summary: Comandados por Tirion Vadín, los valientes de Azeroth se disponen a plantar a cara a Arthas para hacerle pagar por sus crímenes. Temibles enemigos les esperan en el interior de la fortaleza helada. ¿Serán capaces de derrotarlos y así llegar frente al Caballero de la Muerte? Lore sobre los eventos sucedidos en el interior de Ciudadela de Corona de Hielo, versión Alianza (banda ICC).
1. Prólogo

**Descargo** : World of Warcraft es propiedad de Blizzard Entertainment. Transcribo la trama acontecida en el juego por afición y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO: A LAS PUERTAS DE LA CIUDADELA**

Diez años habían transcurrido desde que Arthas, coronado como el único y legítimo Rey Exánime, depositara su cuerpo sobre el Trono Helado, intentando así recuperar lentamente sus fuerzas mientras meditaba sobre su inminente despertar, el resurgir de un imperio comandado por la Plaga.

Rasganorte… No. El mundo entero sería suyo. Azeroth le rendiría cuentas por su rebeldía, todos sus habitantes se doblegarían ante su inconmensurable poder y rogarían clemencia ante el filo de su hojarruna maldita.

El día el despertar del Rey Exánime llegó y este caballero de la muerte, antaño ferviente y leal paladín de Lordaeron, provocó al fin su ansiada oleada de destrucción y muerte. Tras numerosas contiendas y largas jornadas de resistencia, donde muchos valientes cayeron ante las aberraciones putrefactas que Arthas había convocado, y también ante la insaciable sed de almas de la Agonía de Escarcha, esa hojarruna maldita que había consumido su alma y subyugado su voluntad; había llegado la hora de su final.

Tras los funestos acontecimientos frente a la Puerta de Cólera, Horda y Alianza habían perdido a muchos de sus valientes, a muchos de sus mejores guerreros. Aquella traición urdida por una parte de los Renegados, les había costado cara a ambas facciones. Y ello les había llevado a desconfiar unos de otros de nuevo, impidiendo que la unión de ambos bandos les otorgara una mínima oportunidad para acabar con Arthas, el Rey Exánime, de una vez por todas.

Pero poco importaba. Con la Horda o sin ella, la Alianza plantaría cara al despiadado Caballero de la Muerte. La Cruzada Argenta, organización surgida de la unión del Alba Argenta y los Caballeros de la Mano de Plata, aguardaba frente a las puertas de la Ciudadela de Corona de Hielo. Valientes llegados de todos los rincones del mundo se hallaban congregados allí, luchando por el utópico y noble ideal de liberar al mundo de la tiranía de Arthas. Comandados por el gran general Tirion Vadín, fundador de la Cruzada Argenta, aguardaban órdenes intentando que la desalentadora realidad no hiciera mella en sus corazones.

El pálido emblema de la Cruzada Argenta ondeaba en aquel territorio helado y carente de piedad. El aullido del dolor y el miedo resonaba entre las montañas en aquella impresionante fortaleza edificada sobre la abrupta cordillera. El viento tañía con un quejido lastimero y la bruma gélida hacía vacilar a los más inexpertos. Pero el viento pareció detenerse ante la voz de Tirion, escuchando con respeto a este noble paladín.

Ataviado con una ostentosa y brillante armadura, a lomos de su caballo y portando el estandarte refulgente de la Cruzada Argenta, elevó su voz entre los presentes.

—¡Alzaos, Cruzados Argenta! ¡Es hora de hacer justicia! —enardeció fervientemente a sus soldados mientras señalaba la puerta de la Ciudadela con su legendaria espada, la Crematoria.

Un grito ensordecedor proveniente de los guerreros inundó el preludio de aquel escenario de batalla. Los soldados entrechocaron sus escudos, sus espadas, sus hachas, sus lanzas. Sacerdotes, druidas, magos, brujos, guerreros, chamanes, cazadores, pícaros y paladines se hallaban también allí en la multitud, dispuestos a emplear sus habilidades para ayudar a los cruzados.

* * *

En el interior de la fortaleza helada se encontraba Arthas, protegido de aquella masa ensordecedora que ansiaba verlo caer. Pobres ilusos.

Se acercó al epicentro de la sala, donde la Agonía de Escarcha levitaba, imponente y regia, envuelva en esa aura de maldad que la caracterizaba. Las runas grabadas en su hoja relucían con más fuerza, las almas encerradas en su interior gritaban por su sufrimiento, reclamando venganza por sus asesinatos. Arthas no temía a aquellas voces del pasado, se reía de su desdichado porvenir provocado por su insaciable malicia. Hasta que una de ellas se materializó ante su presencia. La primera víctima de la hojarruna maldita.

Terenas, el rey de Lordaeron. Su padre.

—¿Puedes sentirlo, hijo mío, cerniéndose sobre ti? —declaró Terenas inundando el ambiente con su voz espectral. Su figura traslúcida se materializó ante Arthas. Un rostro sereno, con un atisbo de tristeza, se dibujó en su semblante—. La justicia de la Luz ha despertado, los pecados del pasado te han alcanzado al fin.

Una multitud apareció alrededor de Arthas. Las almas atrapadas en la hojarruna maldita se materializaron en la periferia de la sala. Un séquito fantasmal y silencioso. Un funeral del pasado. Pero a Arthas poco le importó observar la huella de sus incontables víctimas. Permaneció erguido y desafiante ante su padre, que continuaba amenazándole.

—Tendrás que rendir cuentas por las atrocidades que has cometido, los terribles horrores que has liberado en este mundo, los oscuros y antiguos poderes que has esclavizado.

Arthas sonrió recordando todos y cada uno de los generales que custodiaban su fortaleza, las terribles monstruosidades que había creado con su poder y a las que había manipulado para conseguir su obediencia. Nadie podría derrotar a su ejército maldito. El rey Terenas obvió aquella malévola sonrisa y continuó su dictado, recordando con pesar su asesinato, a manos de su primogénito.

—Aunque mi alma fue la primera en ser devorada por tu maldad, miles más se hallan encerradas en esta hoja, ¡y gritan por su liberación!

En aquel momento Arthas pudo escuchar el eco de los soldados que se apostaban a las puertas de su fortaleza, mientras intentaban derribar sus muros por medio de hechizos y golpes de ariete. Terenas también era consciente de lo que ocurría a sus puertas, y aprovechó para recordárselo.

—Observa tus defensas ahora, hijo mío. ¡Los campeones de la justicia se reúnen a tus puertas!

Una vorágine se almas se desató frente al Rey Exánime. Sus súplicas parecían ser al fin escuchadas. Una oleada nacarada rodeó al despiadado regente, que no se amedrentó ante las amenazas.

—Que vengan. —Y su voz reverberó en la sala. Tomó la hojarruna en sus manos y la empuñó con fuerza. La espada maldita silbó al aire—. La Agonía de Escarcha está hambrienta.

Y su risa se perdió en el eco de su gélido castillo, mientras la multitud derribaba sus defensas en la entrada.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:** La idea de este _fic_ es representar de forma fiel y literaria todo lo que transcurre en el interior de ICC (Ciudadela de Corona de Hielo) en la versión Alianza, la última banda de la expansión del Rey Exánime (para mi gusto la mejor expansión de todas).

Este primer capítulo constituye un prólogo de la historia y representa textualmente la cinemática que inauguraba dicha banda (Parche 3.3 La Caída del Rey Exánime).

Los siguientes capítulos abordarán todas las salas de la banda, y para hacerlo más real presentaré el relato en segunda persona, como si fuerais uno más de los soldados que se han unido para luchar contra Arthas.

Transcribiré fielmente los acontecimientos de la banda, así como los diálogos de los personajes (textualmente sacados de la estancia).

Espero que los que la hayáis jugado leáis estas páginas con nostalgia de aquella época dorada de World of Warcraft, y para los que no, que la historia sea lo suficientemente clara como para comprender lo que sucede sin haberlo vivido en primera persona.

Espero que os guste y compartáis vuestra opinión en los comentarios. ^^


	2. Cap 1: Irrupción en la fortaleza

**N. de A:**

He preferido no dar nombre a los personajes que corresponderían a los jugadores, principalmente para distinguirlos del elenco de NPC de la mazmorra, que sí ostentan nombre propio y sobre los que se desarrolla parte de la trama.

También he querido hacerlo así para generalizar la figura de los jugadores, que cada uno pueda verse reflejado en el mago, cazador, guerrero, paladín, etc. que luchan en la historia.

Dividiré los capítulos por salas o agrupaciones de _bosses_.

Como ya anuncié en el primer capítulo, a partir de aquí todo el relato estará narrado en segunda persona.

 **MontanaHatsune92** : Muchísimas gracias! :D Primer comentario, qué ilusión! Sí, la elegí porque es una de las bandas que más me gustan, ya no sólo por la banda en sí, sino que imagino que influirá subjetivamente los recuerdos que me vienen, la gente con la que jugué en esta expansión, lo que avanzamos con esfuerzo... en fin, todas esas cosas que sólo se entienden cuando has jugado al juego. :D Espero hacerle justicia a la banda y que os gusten los próximos capítulos.

 **Lunaykirin** Ayy mi dulce Lunay, qué alegría verte por aquí y qué ilusión me hace el esfuerzo de aventurarte en estos fics de universos desconocidos. De verdad que te lo agradezco porque sé que cuesta leer algo que no dominas. No mujer, claro que no eres una noob, es que la trama es amplísima, joven _padawan_ xD pero poco a poco te irás enterando :D Sí, lo bueno es que el capítulo anterior tenía cinemática xDD el resto de capis son más complejos de imaginar porque es el interior del juego, pero bueno intentaré describirlo lo mejor que pueda :D.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: IRRUPCIÓN EN LA FORTALEZA**

Las puertas de la ciudadela ceden al fin. Tras numerosos hechizos ofensivos, fragmentos de roca lanzados desde las catapultas y golpes de ariete, al fin las defensas de la fortaleza del Rey Exánime ceden bajo vuestra presión.

Ansías entrar ya en la fortaleza, pues te embargan la emoción y la sed de venganza, y ¿por qué no decirlo? También la incertidumbre y el miedo a morir. Quién sabe las atrocidades que esconde la fortaleza maldita.

Mas a pesar de tu ímpetu, debes esperar un poco más para pisar la fortaleza enemiga. Tu pelotón forma parte de la tercera avanzadilla y tu turno para entrar en acción aún no ha llegado.

Los primeros valientes toman la fortaleza y escuchas sus gritos al viento imperando vigor a la Luz o a cualquiera de sus credos. Te unes a dicho clamor, sintiendo el fragor de la batalla en tus miembros y tiemblas por la emoción contenida.

Alguien posa una mano enguantada sobre tu hombro cubierto por una prenda de cuero boreal. Una sonrisa amable responde a tu mirada sorprendida.

—Tranquilo, pronto llegará nuestro turno. —Observas la determinación del mago titilando en sus pupilas. Él también está ansioso, pero lo disimula mejor.

Inspeccionas a tu alrededor y aciertas a ver al fondo a aquel guerrero pelirrojo que buscó refugio en Kalimdor tras ver su aldea arrasada a manos de la Plaga. Junto a él se encuentra una veterana sacerdotisa de las sombras, enrolada en la misión para vengar a su hermano pequeño, asesinado a manos de Arthas años atrás. Delante de ti encuentras a una pareja de hermanos cuya profesión y andanzas no despiertan mucha simpatía entre tus congéneres. Cierto es que los pícaros a menudo son tachados de rateros o traidores, pero su particular sigilo y el veneno de sus hojas son algo de lo que no deberíais prescindir si os ayudan a ganar la batalla. Cada uno porta un motivo para estar junto a ti en esta incierta contienda, cada uno ostenta una razón por la que luchar. Nobles o ambiciosos ideales son los que empuñan sus armas, mas no recae sobre ti la tarea ni el derecho a juzgarlos.

Observas, con un inesperado pálpito en el pecho, a ese particular grupo de soldados que hasta hace poco te era totalmente ajeno, una partida de desconocidos que luchaban a tu lado, cuyo pasado o presente poco te importaban al principio, pero las circunstancias te han hecho cambiar de pensamiento.

Has combatido junto a ellos, les has visto triunfar y les has visto caer. Has oído sus historias junto al fuego mientras un cuenco de sopa caliente intenta reconfortar vuestro espíritu tras la batalla. Has escuchado sus lamentos, sus inquietudes, sus esperanzas, sus sueños y sus tareas inacabadas, sus planes para su añorado regreso al hogar.

De este modo, esa pandilla de desconocidos se ha abierto paso en tu corazón, se han convertido en parte de tu familia, de tus hermanos. Sabes que no todos regresaréis con vida, que probablemente la mayoría caigáis bajo las despiadadas bestias que se esconden al otro lado, pero os habéis jurado lealtad y avanzaréis hacia la victoria, hasta que las fuerzas os abandonen o hasta que el último hálito de vida escape de vuestro dominio. Lucharéis y moriréis como hermanos, por vuestros ideales, por la Alianza. Por Azeroth.

Cuando todo esto os une, la diferencia de raza se diluye como un detalle sin importancia. Humanos, enanos, elfos y draeneis. ¿Acaso importa cuando todo lo demás os aúna como un verdadero pueblo?

Un nudo se apodera de tu garganta al concluir semejante disertación interna y, por fortuna, notas que desaparece cuando las filas que te preceden comienzan su desfile hacia el interior de la fortaleza, portando sus escudos y estandartes tan fervientemente como si aferraran su propia vida.

El cielo brumoso desaparece de tu vista y las paredes de mármol negro azulado se dibujan frente a tu panorama. Te adentras en una fortaleza construida con detalle en la piedra, esculpida con orgullo por un arrogante regente que ansía la gloria y la hegemonía. La estancia está iluminada con llamas cobalto, un azul tan gélido y brillante que absorbe todos tus pensamientos. No es la primera vez que lo has presenciado. Las runas de la Agonía de Escarcha refulgen con el mismo resplandor helado, así como los ojos de su inclemente portador.

Te evades de su terrible recuerdo y observas la plaza que se abre frente a ti. Parece que la entrada a la fortaleza ya ha pasado al control de la Alianza. Los soldados combaten en pequeños grupos, luchando contra arañas gigantes de Nerub'ar y brujos esqueléticos. La mayoría de sus cadáveres cubren ya el terreno y vuestros generales se reúnen para tomar posiciones y organizar las líneas de ataque.

El mago avanza por tu izquierda, observando complacido cómo los vuestros ya están levantando un campamento en la misma entrada para asentar las reservas de munición y comida o crear un lugar de hospicio para los futuros heridos. Parece que los más ilustrados ya están apodando la zona como el "Martillo de la Luz". "Inspirador", asientes para tus adentros. Fe y patriotismo es lo que necesitáis al adentraros en ese infierno helado, no te cabe la menor duda.

Intentas acercarte a los generales para escuchar sus impresiones y recibir órdenes de inmediato. Parece que la diversión ha quedado a cargo de tus precursores y a ti también te apetece intervenir cuanto antes. Aferras con la diestra tu arco fabricado con materia del mejor robledal de Vallefresno, sintiendo cómo su textura te acaricia con mimo la palma, incitándote a utilizarlo. Hasta jurarías que sientes el siseo de tus flechas susurrándote al oído, pero probablemente tu ímpetu está distorsionando tu realidad más cercana.

Pero al acercarte distingues a una figura imponente que destaca entre la multitud. Le reconoces de inmediato y ahogas una exclamación de asombro. ¿El rey Varian ha venido a combatir en persona? Soberana temeridad, ¿por qué el monarca de Ventormenta se expondría de ese modo?

Parece que no eres el único que considera inapropiado que el rey en persona acuda a la avanzadilla, pues Tirion y un numeroso grupo de altos cargos parecen intentar persuadirle.

—El continuo sacrificio del Venedicto Cinéreo y de los héroes como vosotros nos acercan a todos a la victoria final. He venido a la Ciudadela de Corona de Hielo para prestar mi ayuda a aquellos que luchan contra la Plaga. ¡Juntos acabaremos con la tiranía del Rey Exánime!

—Con el debido respeto, alteza, podemos hacerlo solos —replica nervioso uno de los generales, más preocupado por la seguridad de su rey que por la osadía de rebatir sus decisiones.

—¿Dices que podéis hacerlo solos? ¿Esto que veo ante mí es pura necedad o confianza infundada? —Varian medita unos instantes. El silencio le envuelve, nadie se atreve a interrumpir al rey en sus pensamientos, y menos cuando está considerando una decisión que atañe a su propia vida. Finalmente os devuelve la mirada y se rinde al buen juicio—. No, lo veo en vuestros ojos. Tenéis que demostrar que podéis hacerlo solos. Me retiraré del campo de batalla si así lo deseáis. Os hará falta algo más que valor para derrotar al Rey Exánime.

Los generales asienten agradecidos de que su rey haya entrado en razón, sabiendo que se encontrará cerca si necesitan de sus servicios. De nuevo se reúnen para dar las primeras instrucciones, Tirion se aproxima a Muradin para compartir sus estrategias. Tras asentir y disentir en varias ocasiones, el recto paladín se separa de sus consejeros y se adelanta entre la multitud. Todos esperáis sus instrucciones, todos esperáis un nuevo discurso alentador y Tirion os devuelve con creces vuestras expectativas. Su pecho se hincha y su mensaje enardece sus principios. Su voz suena clara y sin titubeos. La Crematoria reluce proba en su diestra.

—Esta es nuestra batalla final. El paso del tiempo se hará eco de lo que aquí ocurra. Sin importar el resultado, sabrán que luchamos con honor. ¡Que luchamos por la libertad y la seguridad de nuestro pueblo! —La multitud asiente orgullosa y complacida por este reconocimiento de su superior—. Recordad héroes, el miedo es el mayor enemigo en estas cámaras infectas. Fortaleced vuestro corazón y vuestra alma brillará más que mil soles. El enemigo vacilará al veros. ¡Caerán en cuanto la luz de la rectitud los envuelva! —Un grito de júbilo corea sus palabras—. ¡Marchemos hacia la Ciudadela de Corona de Hielo ahora!

Conseguido el efecto deseado. Los ojos de tus compañeros relucen con esa renovada esperanza y su determinación aflora en la superficie. Nadie puede negar que Vadín sea un gran orador. Una trompeta se une al ritmo del tambor para que las filas comiencen su avance, pero antes de adentrarse en el corazón del corredor, la marcha se ve interrumpida. El eco de una voz perversa reverbera entre los muros intentando demoler vuestra euforia.

Un sonido gélido e inconfundible. La inmisericorde voz de vuestro enemigo. Arthas.

—Ahora estás sobre la tierra sagrada de la Plaga. La Luz no te protegerá aquí, paladín. Nada te protegerá.

El eco reverberante proyecta su voz en todas las direcciones. Un silencio sepulcral sigue a esa última advertencia. Aunque el mensaje no se dirige personalmente a ti, tu pecho se ha sobrecogido por instinto, y un nudo ha anidado en tu garganta. Carraspeas para desterrar esta sensación de angustia que te envuelve por el simple hecho de escuchar la malévola voz del Rey Exánime. Observas a tus compañeros y compruebas que comparten tu miedo, delatado en su semblante rígido. Mal empezamos si su sola voz en la distancia os sobrecoge.

Por fortuna, las amenazas del Caballero de la Muerte no amedrentan a vuestro paladín líder. Tirion responde sin vacilar, encarándose contra un rostro que se esconde entre las cámaras de la fortaleza y su grito resuena despejando las tinieblas.

—¡Arthas! ¡Juré que te vería muerto y a la Plaga desmantelada! ¡Acabaré lo que comencé en la Esperanza de la Luz!

—Podrías haber sido el mejor de mis campeones, Vadín —se burla Arthas en la distancia—. Una fuerza oscura que asolaría el mundo y lo llevaría a una nueva era de conflictos. —La voz siniestra hace una pausa, deleitándose con la terrible realidad que pretende revelaros—. Pero ese honor ya no te pertenece. Pronto tendré un nuevo campeón.

El gélido regente ríe en la oscuridad. Sus pérfidas carcajadas te hielan la sangre tanto como imaginar su presencia frente a tus ojos. Arthas revela sus intenciones ante vuestros oídos, deleitándose por la crueldad de sus planes.

—El adiestramiento ha sido agotador. Las atrocidades que he cometido sobre su alma… —Suspira profundamente, emulando un falso pesar—. Ha resistido tanto tiempo, pero pronto se inclinará ante su Rey.

Una voz desgarradora grita desde lo más profundo de las cámaras, tal vez a poca distancia del Rey Exánime.

—¡Nunca! Nunca… te… serviré…

Una estaca helada golpea el corazón de quienes reconocen a su propietario. Se cubren el rostro horrorizados, mezcla de la sorpresa de saberle con vida y la agonía y la compasión de imaginarle capturado y torturado por el infame portador de la Agonía de Escarcha. Sabes que Arthas no miente, las atrocidades cometidas sobre su prisionero de seguro habrán sido cruentas y abominables.

El mago posicionado a tu lado contiene la respiración.

—Bol-Bolvar —tartamudea sin dar crédito, sin poder evitar que una lágrima solitaria resbale por su mejilla petrificada. Reconoces ese nombre de inmediato, a pesar de que no tuviste el honor de conocerle en persona, pues te uniste a la batalla después de los eventos situados frente a la Puerta de Cólera. Tal vez por eso aún sigas con vida, pues escasos fueron los supervivientes de aquel encuentro.

Pero has escuchado la historia de manos de tu compañero hechicero, que sobrevivió por encontrarse atacando en la distancia desde el Bastión de Fordragón, invocando elementales y ventiscas sobre el enemigo, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que mirar horrorizado cómo la balanza a vuestro favor os abandonaba, mientras todos sus compañeros morían a manos de la traición de los Renegados.

Bolvar Fordragón fue el general que comandó aquella expedición de ataque contra la muralla que cerraba el paso entre Cementerio de Dragones y Corona de Hielo. Aunque el general peleó bien contra las abominaciones, vrykuls y demás seguidores de Arthas, nada pudo hacer ante el pestilente veneno arrojado a traición por un grupo de Renegados, que exterminó a todo vivo y muerto que allí se encontraba. Los dragones del Vuelo Rojo acudieron de inmediato, y sus llamas se cernieron sobre el gas venenoso para neutralizar sus efectos. El fuego barrió aquel escenario, calcinando lo poco que quedaba de los cuerpos inertes de los caídos.

Por ello era imposible que nadie que se encontrara sobre el terreno hubiera sobrevivido al encuentro. Era imposible que Bolvar hubiera soportado con éxito el veneno y posteriormente las llamas. Su voz desgarradora en el interior de aquella fortaleza sólo podía tener una explicación: Arthas había levantado el cuerpo inerte del paladín y le había obligado a unirse a sus filas, a obedecer sus órdenes, como había hecho con sus anteriores víctimas. Arthas era un sádico que disfrutaba más obligando a sus detractores a servirle que acabando con sus vidas. Y así nos recuerda la irrefutable verdad: si caemos ante él, pasaremos a formar parte de su ejército sin voluntad.

—Al final, todos me serviréis… —sentencia con una voz que ahoga toda esperanza, y su influjo desaparece evadiéndose en las sombras.

Muradin se dirige al paladín confuso:

—¿Podría ser, Lord Vadín? Si Bolvar está vivo tal vez haya esperanza para la paz entre la Alianza y la Horda. ¡Debemos alcanzar la cima de este lugar y liberar al paladín!

—¡Por la Luz, que así sea! —responde Tirion complacido, deseando reencontrarse con su fiel compañero, aunque por la rigidez de su puño y su semblante crees que teme el estado en el que le encontrará, sea lo sea lo que quede de él.

Muradin se dirige entonces a su séquito de enanos.

—¡Preparad el Rompecielos para un asalto aéreo sobre la Ciudadela! —Los enanos se ponen manos a la obra y salen de la fortaleza en busca del barco volador de la Alianza. El general enano se dirige entonces al resto de tropas de la Alianza, a todos vosotros—. Héroes, debéis abriros paso hasta un punto de recogida despejado en Corona de Hielo. ¡Intentaremos quedar en las murallas!

Perfecto. Vuestra misión ya ha sido proclamada y asientes satisfecho. La sangre congelada en tu pecho parece volver a fluir mientras el recuerdo de la voz de Arthas se desvanece en el tiempo. Vuestra tarea está clara: despejar el camino cuanto antes para que los mejores guerreros sean capaces de llegar hasta el Trono Helado. Esperas ser uno de los afortunados, aunque en realidad te debates entre la gloria de hacerle frente y el miedo que paraliza tus huesos al imaginarlo, comandados por tu juicio y tu instinto de supervivencia. No importa, ya acallarás a la voz de la razón que guía tu naturaleza cuando llegue el momento.

Los generales se marchan rumbo al barco volador y vosotros os ponéis en marcha. El mago suspira hondo y a continuación bebe de un tónico guardado en su zurrón. Con un cruce de miradas fugaz te lo ofrece. Aceptas el obsequio y bebes un gran trago, aunque ahora mismo hubieras preferido que contuviera un buen chorro de licor, en lugar de un elixir vigorizante.

Tensas la primera flecha. Directa al pescuezo de ese deforme nerubiano maldito, que gime agonizante al caer privado de su existencia.


	3. Cap 2: La aguja y el oratorio

**N. de A:** Este capítulo abarca los dos primeros _bosses_ de la banda: Lord Tuétano y Lady Susurramuerte.

Acostumbro a contestar los _reviews_ de mis fics en el siguiente capítulo que publico, y en el capítulo anterior se me olvidó -_-U Qué descuido, lo reeditaré ahora mismo.

 **MontanaHatsune92** : Muchas gracias por tu comentario :D Me hizo mucha ilusión. Sí, Arthas siempre lo ha sido, es el mayor genocida de su tiempo, y sus métodos son... poco ortodoxos... Aquí te presento a los dos primeros jefes de la banda. Recuerdo la primera vez que los derroté con la hermandad, ¡menudo susto los depositarios gigantes! XDDD. En fin, espero que te guste.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2: La aguja y el oratorio de los malditos**

Un elemental de agua congela a los sirvientes del trono, mientras un par de osos se abalanzan sobre los nerubianos, desmembrándolos al instante. Esquivas unas púas heladas que surgen bajo tus pies y disparas, veloz y certero, una flecha envenenada que hace caer a uno de los malditos. Una lluvia de fuego cae sobre una nueva oleada de enemigos, mientras los pícaros y otros guerreros liberan con sus dagas y sus espadas cortas a los combatientes apresados por capullos y telas de araña.

A pesar de la resistencia y la incesante aparición de enemigos, las huestes que custodian el corredor de la entrada parecen de baja estofa, pues caen con insultante facilidad. Simples peones apostados allí para entorpecer la entrada a los intrusos, pero poco eficientes para acabar con un ejército experimentado como el vuestro.

Te envalentonas por esta supremacía en la entrada e ignoras tus taimados sentidos, tus instintos de supervivencia. Avanzas seguro… hasta que un paso en falso te juega una mala pasada, y por ende, al resto de la campaña.

Nada más pisar esa baldosa en el suelo lamentas tu descuido. Un escalofrío helado recorre tu espinazo. Sabes que has activado una trampa.

—¿Quién… anda ahí?

Una voz carente de inteligencia y que arrastra con torpeza las palabras confirma tus sospechas. Tras ella, escuchas una colosal pisada. El suelo tiembla. Levantas la vista y el pecho se te congela.

Un esqueleto de al menos diez metros de altura empieza a movilizarse hacia vosotros, al principio con movimientos lentos y torpes, todavía despertando de su letargo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que ese enorme depositario vinculado a la muerte fuera algo más que una abominable estatua en la pared?

Su vestimenta te recuerda a los _vykrul_ que derrotaste en la Fortaleza de Utgarde. Un casco metálico con un par de cuernos protege su huesuda cabeza. En uno de sus brazos esqueléticos, que aún conservan algunos jirones de carne putrefactos, sostiene una pesada hacha cuya hoja se retuerce, oxidada y mellada. Todavía no entiendes cómo la criatura ha podido alcanzar tal tamaño. ¿Será obra de los extravagantes experimentos de Arthas con el poder de la Agonía de Escarcha?

Mientras se acerca tambaleante, tensas la primera flecha, sin saber muy bien a dónde apuntar. ¿Cuál será el punto débil del depositario? Mas no tienes tiempo de pensarlo mucho, porque de improviso el gigante olvida su lentitud y ataca con una agilidad difícil de creer para alguien de su envergadura. El depositario arremete contra ti cortando el aire con su hacha, que se incrusta en el suelo a poca distancia. Lo has esquivado de milagro. Caes hacia atrás por el impacto y sientes que una punta de lanza quebrada se clava en tu gemelo.

—El sagrario del maestro ha sido perturbado.

Una bola de fuego interrumpe su discurso. Un diablillo vil bailotea entre las llamas, promulgándose causante del ataque. Unas raíces emergen del suelo, retorciéndose sobre sus piernas para intentar inmovilizarle. Una lluvia de estrellas cae sobre el resto de enemigos, que intentan aprovechar la confusión para atacaros.

Sientes una calidez en la herida y te percatas de que a tu lado se encuentra un joven sacerdote haciendo gala de sus poderes curativos. Decides agradecérselo clavándole una daga a un nerubiano que se abalanza traicionero a su espalda. La araña grita de dolor cuando la daga perfora su ojo derecho, y otros se encargan de culminar el trabajo.

Mientras tanto, el resto de tus compañeros parecen ya haber reducido al gigante, que todavía se retuerce a pesar de haber perdido su brazo izquierdo. Dos martillos resplandecientes se elevan sobre su cabeza. Los paladines sentencian al gigante gracias al poder de la Luz, y tras el golpe de gracia, el no-muerto al fin deja de moverse.

—Podría haber más —declara una sacerdotisa de Elune mientras se ocupa de los heridos.

—Nosotros interceptaremos las trampas. —La pareja de pícaros hacen desvanecer su figura, y con sigilo inspeccionan cada rincón del corredor.

Todos los guerreros capaces de atacar a distancia fijan su mirada al frente, adoptando posiciones de ataque para defender al instante a sus compañeros de una posible emboscada. Un lechuhico se rasca la oreja nervioso, preparado para conjurar una cólera o un fuego lunar, según se tercie.

Pero los enemigos no son capaces de desentrañar el sigilo que envuelve a vuestros compañeros, por lo que en pocos minutos consiguen inutilizar todas las trampas que activan al resto de los depositarios. Que sigan durmiendo una buena temporada, ya habéis tenido bastante con uno.

El corredor llega a su fin y el camino se abre a una larga estancia redondeada que refulge añil con el hielo que la rodea. Mas la sala no se encuentra vacía. Un enemigo de notable poder protege sus muros.

Ante vosotros se halla un gran esqueleto que levita en el aire sin esfuerzo gracias a cuatro esqueléticas alas que se asemejan a las de un enorme murciélago. Cuatro calaveras en cruz conforman la cabeza del individuo, cuyas cuencas ocupadas por las redundantes llamas heladas que pueblan el lugar, parecen atravesaros hasta el alma. Sostiene un hacha de grandes dimensiones con ambos brazos, y su cuerpo se desvanece, etéreo, conformando un remolino gélido sin contacto alguno con el suelo.

Lord Tuétano os da la bienvenida con una letal advertencia:

—Este es el principio y el final, mortales. ¡Nadie puede entrar en el sagrario del maestro!

Tomáis posiciones frente a él. Los guerreros de mayor resistencia, armados con placas, se posicionan delante, mientras los lanzadores de hechizos y el resto de cazadores ocupáis una posición de ventaja en la retaguardia. Los sanadores se distribuyen, invocando escudos, repartiendo bendiciones, revitalizando a los guerreros. El lacayo de Arthas prosigue con sus amenazas:

—La Plaga arrasará este mundo como un enjambre de muerte y destrucción. La única salida es la muerte.

Los guerreros cargan hacia él, evitando que siga manifestando amenazas vagas con esa voz cadente y sin vigor. Tras la primera embestida, el señor esquelético responde con frenesí.

—Unidos por los huesos. —Conjura mientras comienza la danza de espadas. El terreno bajo vuestros pies se vuelve inestable, varias placas de hielo aparecen bajo vuestra presencia, cuya misión es debilitaros causándoos daño periódico. Varias filas de púas heladas parten del centro hacia los atacantes. El guerrero pelirrojo no ha tenido tiempo de esquivarlas, pues se hallaba ocupado protegiéndose del embate del hacha, por lo que queda empalado, suspendido en el aire en el interior de una púa osaria. Grita pidiendo auxilio y varias cóleras y descargas de relámpagos lo liberan de la presión.

El combate continúa, pero Lord Tuétano no retrocede, incluso parece fortalecerse con los ataques recibidos.

—¡Tormenta de huesos!

El esqueleto se envuelve en un torbellino y su hacha adquiere un nuevo poder, danzando en círculos como una espiral cortante. Los soldados que se encuentran en las primeras posiciones sufren la ofensiva sin tiempo para defenderse. Sus cuerpos caen cercenados por el remolino cortante. Ni la Luz Sagrada ni los poderes curativos del resto de sanadores pueden hacer nada por devolverles la vida.

Tras esta ofensiva vertiginosa todos refuerzan los escudos y los conjuros protectores, encerrando al enemigo para que su espiral afilada no pueda volver a alcanzaros. Tras este ataque desesperado, Lord Tuétano parece más débil, por lo que intensificáis la lucha con todo lo que os queda. El cuerpo del no-muerto explota y sus huesos quedan esparcidos por toda la sala.

—Sólo veo… oscu-ridad... —exhala con dificultad cuando sus cuencas vacías se apagan para siempre.

Vitoreáis por vuestra victoria y descansáis brevemente para recuperar el resuello. El grupo se escinde y una parte queda para trasladar a los heridos al campamento de la entrada. También los cuerpos de los que han tenido menos suerte… Descansad en paz, hermanos.

Una rampa curvada a vuestra derecha os señala el camino a seguir. Avanzáis por ella hasta llegar a la nueva sala donde otras huestes os esperan.

El oratorio de los malditos.

Unas escaleras conducen al epicentro de la sala, donde los enemigos se hallan congregados en grupos. Los portavoces de la muerte se apodan con orgullo.

La altura de la entrada os da ventaja y decidís aprovecharla. Esta vez comenzáis el ataque desde lo alto de la escalera. Acabaréis con todos los esbirros antes de que consigan ascender lo suficiente. Y así lo hacéis. Hechizos a distancia, flechas envenenadas, cuchillos arrojadizos, elementales de fuego y tierra, trampas congelantes… Todos caen antes de llegar a vuestra posición. Por fortuna esta vez no lamentáis bajas.

Al fondo se revela vuestro siguiente oponente. Una voz arrugada y estridente os da la bienvenida, la voz de una vieja bruja que ha entregado su alma a la magia negra. Una poderosa magia negra. No en vano Lady Susurramuerte regenta esta zona del castillo.

—Habéis encontrado el camino hasta aquí porque estáis entre los pocos dotados con verdadera visión en un mundo ciego —os felicita, al parecer—. Podéis ver la niebla que envuelve este mundo como una mortaja y dónde se encuentra el verdadero poder.

Pero en realidad pronto comprendéis que sus felicitaciones no son más que una forma de burlarse de vosotros.

—Fijad los ojos sobre vuestras burdas manos: los tendones, la tierna carne, la oscura sangre que las recorre. Es una debilidad, un defecto atroz… Una broma de los creadores hacia su creación. Cuanto antes aceptéis vuestra condición como un defecto, antes os encontraréis en posición de superarlo.

La miráis con desdén. ¿En serio cree que su mutación esquelética la hace superior? Dementes pensamientos. Suspiras. No merece la pena razonar con quienes han enloquecido a causa de la ambición y el poder.

No eres el único en pensarlo. El feroz grito de batalla de un guerrero enano os vigoriza, y sin daros cuenta os unís a él en combate unos segundos más tarde.

—¿Qué es este alboroto? ¿Osáis entrar en suelo sagrado? ¡Este será vuestro lugar de reposo final!

Lady Susurramuerte se protege de vuestros ataques con una impenetrable barrera de maná, mientras invoca a sus esbirros para atacaros. Fanáticos del culto disparan sus hechizos hacia vosotros y varios zelotes arremeten con escudos y hachas. Os concentráis para atacar a cada grupo, pero conforme caen, nuevos esbirros emergen llamados por su señora.

—Toma mi bendición y muéstrales a estos intrusos el poder del maestro.

Los enemigos quedan imbuidos con la potenciación oscura de su patrona. Está claro que la lucha no concluirá si no acabáis con la raíz del problema. Debéis dividir las tareas. Unos atacarán a los esbirros, otros a la bruja no-muerta.

Con no poco esfuerzo, ambos grupos toman posiciones, y aunque Lady Susurramuerte se empeña en ponéroslo difícil mediante trucos sucios, áreas venenosas y nuevos lacayos, lo cierto es que su barrera se está consumiendo, hasta que al fin desaparece y la bruja queda al descubierto.

—¡Basta! Veo que debo hacer esto yo misma.

Lady Susurramuerte abandona su lugar de refugio y avanza hacia vosotros con una mirada enajenada. Ahora es vulnerable a todos vuestros ataques. La bruja grita con cada golpe recibido y sus esbirros se miran confusos, sin saber si acudir a protegerla o seguir entreteniendo a los guerreros que les hacen frente, y que poco a poco les ganan terreno.

Finalmente la victoria es vuestra y la no-muerta cae.

—Todo es parte del plan del maestro… —Tose, pues la sangre regurgita en su garganta—. Tu final es... inevitable… —concluye a duras penas mientras su voz estridente se apaga.

Tras la caída de su señora, los zelotes y cultores pierden sus bendiciones y son derrotados poco después.

Al fondo de la sala, donde hace no tanto se encontraba vuestra enemiga, emerge una plataforma. Sin recelo os subís a ella, que os transporta al piso superior. Aparecéis en una zona despejada del castillo, un área al aire libre donde ya se está librando la batalla, donde os esperan los hombres de Muradín, los refuerzos de la Alianza.

La Muralla de las Calaveras.


End file.
